


Waves

by ephemerality



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bc I was bored, but then i edited the hell out of it, i literally wrote this at work, so if there's any mistakes i will honest to god cry, that's all this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like they've always been this way, like he's never lived a life without Mahiru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaack  
> really i'm supposed to be doing so many other things  
> and i wrote this like months ago AND THEN NEVER POSTED IT honestly i'm terrible why do i do this

He doesn't remember when it even happened, that's how natural it feels for them to be together.

All he knows is that at some point, he had started sleeping in Mahiru's bed, waking up to a mouthful of soft hair and lips against his collarbone. They shower together, make breakfast together, eat together, and he isn't sure when he'd taken to sitting in Mahiru's lap and sharing the same plate but he doesn't hear Mahiru complaining.

He's heard about relationships with sparks and fire, that those are the best ones, and he thinks they must be mistaken, because what he has with Mahiru is like waves and water, all safety and security and softness. Not to say they take it slow, because they really don't. If there's one thing he learned early on in their relationship, it's that Mahiru is an insatiable animal in the bedroom. And the living room, and the kitchen and the shower, and he's pretty sure they've had sex everywhere except the balcony, and that's only a matter of time. He's only too happy to oblige.

No, what he means is that nothing is forced between them, nothing is rushed. Nothing about them being together is uncomfortable or foreign. It's almost like they've always been this way, like he's never lived a life without Mahiru.

He doesn't know why that scares him, really. He made his peace with Mahiru's mortality a long time ago. But sometimes he'll be looking at Mahiru, and he'll see something, a tiny wrinkle, a faded scar, and the fear of losing Mahiru consumes him.

It's a testament to their relationship that Mahiru never questions it, never tries to get rid of his fear, only helps him to face it. Sometimes that comes in the form of cuddles, I love yous and warm blankets. Sometimes it means sitting astride Mahiru, not bothering to be gentle, leaving bites and scratches that scream he's mine, he belongs to me, please god let me keep him, and waking up to an ache in his lower back and finger-shaped bruises in his hipbones he wishes would never fade.

They have been mistaken for a married couple many times, and maybe that was why the ring in the window of the jewelry store caught his eye. Maybe that was why he found himself on one knee in the middle of making breakfast, and Mahiru a pretty picture in only a pink frilly apron and a severe case of bedhead, had been so shocked he'd started crying, gasping, "Yes, Kuro, yes, of course yes," through his tears. To this day, it's one of the cheesiest, most hopelessly-in-love things he's ever done, but when Mahiru beams at him like that, he can't bring himself to mind. Mahiru looks at him like he matters, like his existence means something, and that's all he ever wanted. He doesn't know a lot about relationships, but he thinks anything with Mahiru would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com) come say hi!!!


End file.
